A Twist of Fate
by Amaya-chan07
Summary: In this AU: Merida has lost her memory and has lived in Berk for 7 yrs becoming a strong viking girl each day, when she discovers that Hiccup shut down a Night Fury and set it free, she becomes more amazed by him then she did before. Sorry that the summary is short but hey nobody is perfect


"Hello to all Mericcup fans, my name is amaya-chan and this is goin to be my very first Mericcup fanfic so please go easy on me ok, also I do not own Httyd or Brave and that includes the characters, and now let's read"

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Hiccup what are you doing?" asked Stoick looking at his seven year old son doing something stupid again.

"I'm hunting for trolls" he says with a smile.

Stoick and Hiccup where on a boat out at sea doing some father and son quality time and this was not what Stoick had in mind.

"Oh Thor, son I already told you they do not exist!" said Stoick "We're here to fish not to hunt trolls!"

"But Gobber says their real and he said that they like socks but only the left ones, so I tied my sock to this rope and left it there at the water" said Hiccup pointing at where the sock was floating.

Stoick rubs his fourhead, he's gonna have to talk to Gobber to stop telling him one of his stupid fantasy story's to Hiccup, he made a big sigh and already had enough of this "I'm going to set the sails, get your sock back and don't do anything ok" he warned him.

"Ok" said Hiccup feeling sad that he didn't find any trolls.

He retrieves his sock but then hears something so he turns around and saw a little blue flame floating, Hiccup didn't know what it was but was amazed by it, he extended his hand to see if he could touch it but it vanished and appeared a few feet away from him "Wow" he whispers, he tried to reach for it again but it vanished and then reaperd at the front of the boat, Hiccup tries again but it vanishes once more, then he sees that the blue flame was floating in the water, the blue flame started to float away from the boat, Hiccup kept looking at it as it floated away, then it disapperd but right when it disapperd Hiccup saw something at the water, the only thing he noticed about it, that it was red "Dad I think there's something over there" he says.

"Not now Hiccup" said Stoick realizing the sail.

"But Dad..." Hiccup inch himself closer to see what it was, once he could tell what it is his eyes widen, it was a girl with red hair and she was holding on to a broken wood to support herself.

"DAD! DAD! IT'S A GIRL! THERE'S A GIRL IN THE WATER!" yelled Hiccup.

Stoick stopped what he was doing and went to the front of the boat where Hiccup was, he looked to where Hiccup was pointing and saw the girl "Stay here" he told Hiccup, Stoick jump off the ship and swam towards the girl, he grab her and swam back at the boat.

A few hours later back at their home…

Hiccup didn't move from the red hair girl from the moment they got to his house, she was sleeping on their couch, he sat and watch for any signs of her waking up at any moment. Hiccup got a better look at the girl; she had a lot of freckles on her face like himself and thought that she was kind of pretty, the only girls he seen in his village were Astrid and Ruffnut.

Suddenly he heard something and notice that the girl was waking up "DAD! DAD SHE'S WAKING UP!" he yelled, the girl sat up and rub her eyes when she open her eyes the first thing she saw was Hiccup "Hi, Are you ok?" he asked, the girl didn't say a thing feeling bit scared and shy "Can you talk?" he asked, but she didn't answer.

"How's is she?" asked Stoick as he approaches them.

"I think she can't talk" said Hiccup

Stoick looked at the girl and saw that she was scared he kneels down to be at the same level as her "It's alright we won't hurt you" he said in a gentle voice, the girl wasn't scared anymore she didn't know why but when she saw this big man she felt a bit relax.

"My name is Stoick the Vast" he said "and this is my son H-"

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, but you can call me Hiccup" he said with a smile

The girl gave a little laugh and made a small smile at him.

"I made her smile Dad!" smiled Hiccup feeling really proud that he made her smile.

"I know" said Stoick "Now do you know where you're from?" he asked, the girl stayed silent for a moment look up at him and shook her head "Do you know who your father and mother are?" he asked, she stayed silent again, looked down at her hand and grip the sheet and shook her head again feeling a bit sad. Stoick stayed silent as well, the girl seems to have lost her memories and from the way she was found, it must have been the storm that happened two days ago.

Hiccup saw that she was sad and didn't like it so he thought that maybe he could do something.

"W-What's your name?" he asked

When the girl heard that she loosen her grip "M-Mer... M-Merida"

"Is that your name?" asked Hiccup, Merida nodded "Merida, that's a pretty name" he said with a smile, Merida's face made a light blush for what Hiccup said about her name "T-Thank you" she said.

"Merida can you stand" ask Stoick, Merida nodded, she threw the sheet away and and got off the couch. She almost fell but Stoick helped her "Take it nice and easy" he said, Merida nodded, she took a few steps nice and slowly and then she was able to walk.

Stoick made a small smile "Well I'm goin to make dinner" he said as he was walking to the kitching, but then stops for a moment "Hiccup while I make dinner, why don't you show Merida the village?" he said.

"Great idea dad!" said Hiccup he looks at Merida "Do you wanna see the village?" he asks.

Merida thinks for a moment and nods at him.

"Great, come on." he says as he goes to the door, Merida follows him and helps him open the door. Once it was open Merida saw a lot of small houses everywhere and people walking around doing their jobs, Merida made a gulp sound and takes a few steps back thinking that maybe she should stay at the house.

"Are you scared?" ask Hiccup seeing at how scared she was, Merida nodded "Don't worry no one here will hurt you, I know this village like the back of my hand, come on!" he said smiling at her and extending his hand gesturing her to hold it, Merida hesitates but then takes it "Don't let go ok" he says, and she nods holding his hand tight.

"Ok Merida, Welcome to **Berk**".

* * *

><p>"I promised to post the first chapter as soon as I can, but it all depends on if you wan't me to continue the story, I'll explain more for now..." grabs a Santa's hat and wears it on her head "Hope everyone is enjoying their Holidays"<p>

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!" smiling and making the peace sign.


End file.
